This invention relates generally to systems that use video streams and particularly to techniques for maintaining access to those video streams even after an application using the video stream crashes.
Computer systems are often used to provide a television program on a television or monitor connected to the computer which may include a television tuner card. The combination of television and computer offers many advantages. The computer may provide software which facilitates selection of television programs, for example, using electronic program guides. In addition, the television may receive interactive broadcasts which include television programs with accompanying web content. The web content, which may be related to the television program, may provide additional information while allowing the user to respond to inquiries made during the television broadcast. In addition, links may be provided to enable the viewer to link to Internet web sites related to the broadcaster or the broadcast itself.
When an application program calls for television programming, the application program accesses a video stack, a software layer for handling video, which provides a video stream for the application. If the application crashes in the course of the video stream, the video stream may not be properly shut down. As a result, the video stack may not be accessible by another application which has not crashed.
For a subsequent application to access the television video after a crash, it is normally necessary to reboot the computer system to reset the video stack to enable subsequent applications to access that stack. This is awkward for many computer users since the computer user may have other processes ongoing on his or her computer system which then must be interrupted to reboot the computer.
Thus, there is a need for a television video stream system which allows access to the video stack, without rebooting, after an application using the video stack has crashed.